The Misadventures of the Marauders!
by Lilith's Shadow
Summary: James Potter and Sirius Black have decided to explore Hogwarts and they're bringing Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew along for the ride! Will they get caught by Filch the caretaker, or even Professor McGonagall herself?
1. The Bad Idea

**The Bad Idea.**

"I don't think this is a good idea, guys."

"Come on, Moony! This is the greatest idea we've ever come up with!" Sirius Black exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. The self-named Marauders were currently sitting in the Gryffindor common room, finishing up their Transfiguration homework. James Potter cleaned his quill, bottled up his inkwell, and smirked at his friends.

"W-won't we be breaking the rules?"

"Oh Peter, our small ratty friend. Technically, we won't be breaking any rules at all." James smiled as he patted Peter Pettigrew's head. He sat sprawled on the crimson couch, gazing at the fireplace. The flames curl and sway, flicking this way and that, crackling as they burn the dry wood. The clock hanging ever the fireplace chimed, their housemates hurriedly retired to their shared bed chambers. "We should leave as well." Remus Lupin packed up his stationery, leaving his parchment out to dry instead of rolling it up.

Satisfied with his work, he rolled up the scroll, tying it with a red ribbon while telling the others to hurry up. The common room was practically empty except for the four of them. The group trotted up to their dormitories, locking the door once they were all inside. Sirius threw up a silencing charm just in case someone overheard and snitched on them to Mcgonagall. He then threw himself on his bed, stretching like a dog, while the others looked on fondly.

Shrugging off his sweater, James placed it on his trunk before getting on his bed, sitting cross-legged on his covers. "Let's get into business." Moony put away his things, grabbed his toiletries and walked into the shared bathroom. He came out ten minutes later, fresh faced and cladded with comfortable pajamas. "I'm not taking part in any of this."

"Don't be just a spoil sport Moony! You were the one who gave us the idea!"

Spluttering could be heard from Remus' side of the room. "What…..no…I…" Peter chuckled softly, ensconced in his own bed. Sirius and James roared with laughter at their friend's stammers. Remus flushed red, hiding his face behind his hands, mumbling about idiot friends and drunken nights.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Good work Padfoot! Now silence him before we leave. He might call for help."

"JAMES I SWEAR TO-"

"Silencio."

"….."

"Way to go, Wormtail! On the count of three, guys. One, two, THREE!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

 **мαяαυ∂єяѕ**

"Turn left. I think I saw Mrs. Norris at the end of the hallway."

"…"

"That was a close one. Padfoot, Wormtail, doing alright there?"

"No problems here Prongs! How's Moony holding up?"

James glanced towards his friend. Remus, trapped in a full body-bind curse and silenced, glared at his close friend and roommate. It was hard enough to cast the counter-curse without a wand, but the inability to move made it near impossible to cast it successfully. That and being silenced put a damper in his mood as well. James shuddered while looking back at Sirius and Peter. "Still glaring at me. We might never be forgiven this time around."

Sirius looked thoughtful as he tapped his chin several times. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at Remus. "Finite Incantatum."

The bindings faded away and Remus found his ability to speak again. He crossed his arms as he glowered at the three boys in front of him. "You boys are being uncouth." Having said that, he gave them the silent treatment throughout the whole adventure.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Shit."

"Oh no."

"….."

"Just great."

"Great indeed! Students like you wandering the halls after curfew! Loony, loopy, Lupin is here as well! Oh joyous day!"

"Peeves…" Sirius growled, aiming his wand at the poltergeist.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED, BY THE ANCIENT RUNES CORRIDOR!"

"Technically…"

"Merlin's pants! Now's not the time for explanations, Prongs! Run!"

Meow.

"Cat! Go the other direction!"

"Mcgonagall twelve o' clock! STOP."

SCREECH.

* * *

 ** _Hey, author here! I planned for this to be a one-shot, but I received some reviews that were hoping to see the continuation of this story so I decided to add another chapter. So, this would become a multi-chapter story. It can also be read as a collection of one-shots. That was basically the idea. If anyone grew bored of a certain chapter, they can skip ahead and it wouldn't be confusing. Happy reading!_**


	2. Detention with Filch

**Detention with Filch.**

"Well, that was a flop. At least it was fun!"

"Of all teachers, it had to be Mcgonagall." Sirius Black moaned as he polished the trophy in his hands. The Marauders are currently serving detention with Argus Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts, polishing every single trophy in the Trophy Room. He glanced down at the trophy, Winners of the Inter-house quidditch cup in 1871 with the Slytherin crest embellished on the metal. Nearly every Inter-house cup was won by Slytherins in the past two centuries. He sighed as he turned to look at his best friends, polishing trophies half-heartedly around the room.

"I told you it was a bad idea."

"Oh come on, Remus! It was an innovative idea! No one at Hogwarts would ever thought of riding on their beds throughout the castle. With the help of a first-year levitating charm, no less." James Potter exclaimed loudly before lowering his voice when Filch hushed them rudely before muttering under his breath.

"No talking during detention! If I were to set the punishments, you boys would be dangling from a wall by your ankles."

"Thank god you're not then."

"What was that, boy?!"

"Nothing, Mr. Filch."

Remus Lupin, the lone prefect of the group rolled his eyes at James' exclamation. He whispered back, "Riding on a flying bed, exploring the castle isn't the best explanation when caught." Peter Pettigrew, who had silently polished a quarter of the room, piped in, "There was no rule in the student handbook about moving around the castle on a floating bed though."

"Thank you Peter! I'll have you know I did research on this."

"I bet there'll be one now."

"QUIET!"

 **мαяαυ∂єяѕ**

"Man, am I glad that detention was over and done with. The smell was getting to me." Sirius wiped his nose on a handkerchief.

"Oh yeah?" James raised his eyebrows at the Black heir, "What about Moony? I doubt his senses weren't affected." Remus waved them off as he plopped down on an armchair. They were back in the Gryffindor Common Room after finishing their detention, with aching arms and numb hands from all the polishing done. "I'm fine guys."

"Who knew there were so many trophies in that room?"

Sirius threw himself on a nearby loveseat, exhausted from the work he'd done in detention. He stared at James and Peter, making themselves comfortable on the carpet by the fire.

"I've been wondering…"

"What about, Peter?"

"Was there ever a map of Hogwarts that only teachers are able to access?"

The other members of the Marauders pondered the rat animagus' words. If the professors have that, it would certainly be harder for them to not get caught when pulling pranks or going on adventures. What if they could create a map of Hogwarts that shows every single person in the castle? James grinned as his eyes shone with excitement.

"Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail…"

"Yes Prongs?"

"I just came up with another idea for our upcoming adventure."

 **мαяαυ∂єяѕ**

 _15 years later..._

Harry Potter frowned as he read through his copy of the student handbook. "Hey Ron," he called his best friend, "Why would there be a rule on flying beds in the corridors?"

"Who knows, Harry. It certainly wasn't Fred and George. Mum would've received a letter by now if it were them."

"How did they manage to get it out of the dormitories is what I want to know." Mused Hermione Granger, the bushy haired friend of the Boy Who Lived. She looked over his shoulder, reading the rule before chuckling softly. It reminded her of the muggle fairy tale she used to read about a boy who stumbled across a genie and a magic flying carpet.

"We could always search in Filch's office for any detention documents about flying beds."

"Hermione, you're a genius!"

* * *

 _ **Here's the follow up chapter to the first story. I really wanted to show Harry finding the existence of the rule because why not? XD If you readers want to see how Harry, Ron and Hermione figure out who made that rule exist in the first place, just let me know. I'll probably publish it as a one-shot if anyone's interested. Thanks to**_ **Raven that flies at night _reviewing! And_ Sadowhanter _as honourable mention! Happy reading!_**


End file.
